Taking Over
by Keono
Summary: Pein and Konan own a restaurant but someone has to take over soon. They chose their son Deidara who hates working but will put up with it for one ulterior motive. To get rid of Sasori. Though the redhead has different things in mind for the blond. Edited!


**Dedicated to my cousin (Aleio), who gave me the idea and inspired me to write this and Woolfy for putting up with me XD**

**This is a one-shot and only that! My current stories are at a stand still so yep! Yeah and I didn't give you much of a choice for a story XD I just want opinions and the Hooters Story is stuck at the moment.**

**HA, WOOLFY! I GOT MY SMUT IN! WOOT!**

"Deidara, get back here!"

A little boy around the age of three just giggled as he ran away from his adoptive mother. He darted past the employes who's hands held large trays containing food of the customer's choice; almost making them trip. Many of the customers just giggled as they saw the mother's frustration in trying to catch her child. "Just look at her! Trying to run a restaurant while she can't even catch a baby!"

Though soon the mother caught her son who just continued to giggle in joy. "Honestly, Deidara! I let you out of my sight for one moment," She exclaimed. Carrying her son back to the kitchen she set him in a play pen. "I told you to watch him, Hidan!"

A man stood at the stove in the small kitchen; his white clothes was smeared in food but as he turned around you could see that his silver hair was still as perfect as ever in it's slicked back style. He glared at the woman with bright magenta eyes. "I told you it's fucking hard cooking everything here by myself! I ain't gonna babysit some brat on top of that too, bitch!"

The woman just glared back. "I am working on getting you some help, alright_?_! And don't call me a bitch in front of Dei, you ass!"

The man just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Konan." He went back to the stove as the toddler known as Deidara began sucking on his stuffed animal. Konan sighed and smoothed down her blue hair. She leaned over the railings of the playpen and spoke softly to her son, "Now, Dei, mommy's gonna work now; so I need you to be very good and stay in here for a little while, all right?" She pat her son's head of golden hair before walking away.

The little boy gave a whimper as he dropped his stuffed animal. Standing up he held onto the rails, his azure eyes watering. "Mama, un~!" He began to cry and Konan rubbed her forehead as she placed another one of her hip.

"For the love of Jashin!" Hidan took a french fry off of a random plate about to go out and handed it to the blond. Deidara blinked his teary eyes and took the fried potato before taking a bite. He paused and smiled before eating some more.

Konan sighed in relief. "Thank you, just don't give him too much." The bluenette quickly left the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah."

Konan began taking another group of people to an empty table before giving them their menus. "Your server today will be Sasori and he will be with you shortly." She quickly dashed to the cash register so people could pay for their meal. "Thank you for coming to Akatsuki, come back soon!" She plastered a grin to her face as the customers left.

For the whole two years she had been running her restaurant it wasn't easy. Also adopting a kid didn't help, though she had had him before the restaurant. Giving an exhausted sig, she felt a hand on her hip. "Don't look so down, Angel."

She groaned as she looked up at her husband. He had founded Akatsuki when their son was barely one and they were both surprised it was still going. "You don't understand, Pein. We are short of workers in every area! We need another cook, we need a cashier, at least three more waiters and a babysitter! We cannot keep bringing Deidara to work! Hidan almost dropped a knife on him yesterday."

The man nodded and rubbed a hand through his spiky orange hair. "I agree with everything there but more waiters?"

Konan scowled. "We only have Tobi and Sasori. Tobi tripped over Deidara last week and caused a huge scene!"

Pein frowned. "How was that a 'huge scene'?"

"They were both crying on the floor! And then there was a mess with food! Sasori almost quit that day!"

Pein just sighed and pat his wife's head. "Don't worry too much, Konan. I'm sure that everything will be fine-"

"Lil' bitch!" The couple turned around to see Hidan chasing a giggling Deidara with a cleaver and the bluenette felt her anger boiling up.

"Hidan!" The man stopped. "Get back in the kitchen!" She picked up her son who was trying to get away from her. "Pein, man the register." A waiter with black spiky hair walked by and she quickly grabbed him. "Tobi you are in charge hosting and serving tables one through ten-"

"Yay! Tobi gets all the even numbers!" The sixteen year old quickly ran off to help the customers. A teen with bright red hair walked by and she grabbed him as well.

"Sasori, you get eleven through twenty!" Deidara whimpered as his adoptive mother continued to yell. "And take Deidara with you."

The teen frowned as the child was plopped into his arms. "Konan I have to-"

"Miss Konan!"

"I have to go home soon-"

"No! It's closing time in two hours!" Konan just walked away, ready to instruct everyone some more.

The redhead looked down at the toddler in his arms and sighed. He hated kids and he thought that this job wouldn't have any! He was only nineteen and just starting college and he needed the money. He put the blond boy down who just whined and stretched his arms up higher, wanting to be held.

"Mama~"

Sasori's eye twitched. Did this brat just call him mama? "No, I am Sasori. Now stay out of my way, brat."

Deidara whimpered but followed anyway. When the customers saw the little boy trailing the waiter they 'awwed' and cooed at the blond who just smiled back. "Hi, un!" He waved his small hand and people began interacting with the small boy. But once Sasori moved to the next table Deidara followed like a little duckling. People thought it was adorable but Sasori thought it was the most annoying thing ever.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen to pick up some orders, Deidara followed. "Hey! Get that fucker outta here; I'm workin'!" Growling, Sasori picked up the current order and went out, the blond following him again. And at every table, Deidara would greet everyone cheerily.

That's when Konan saw what her son could be good for. She quickly scooped the blond up and brought him in front of the cash register. Deidara whimpered at being taken away from Sasori. "No, Dei, you'll be saying hi. Okay?"

The three year old whimpered and rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. "Noooo~" After of five minutes of trying to make the boy say hi, Konan gave up.

"Okay, go to Sasori." Knowing that he was being let go, Deidara ran around trying to find the redhead. Konan began ordering Pein around again but once she heard a squeal of delight she knew that her son had found Sasori.

-Sixteen years later-

It had taken many years, but the small restaurant that could barely keep its head above the water managed to grow and soon became one of the best places to eat... Though people just mostly there to watch the manager yell at people while eating. It might have been a comedy club.

But it wasn't going to stay like that forever...

"What do you mean you're going to retire, un_?_! You're only forty-four!" A tall teen around the age of nineteen was following a middle-aged woman around. His long golden hair flew behind him as he followed while his azure eyes screamed confusion.

"Deidara, I have put almost half my life into this restaurant and I think I should decide when I'm going to retire." Konan replied as she began to clean up the closed restaurant.

"But who will run this place, un? It'll be fucking chaos without you!" Deidara just followed the bluenette as she worked, not even bothering to lift a finger.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you with Hidan when you were younger," Konan muttered. She looked up at her son. "Besides, your father and I have decided that you will have Akatsuki."

The blond's blue eyes widened. "_Me?! _You have to be kidding me; I can't run this fucking place, un!"

Konan narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you will. Your father and I have worked our asses off for this place and I am not giving it to anyone besides family."

Deidara began to stammer, trying to come up with an excuse. "I have to go to college soon, un."

Konan shrugged. "So, Sasori went to college and he still works here. He even got a degree in english... Which is funny because he's a waiter," Konan chuckled to herself. (A/N: The joke is that people get their english degrees and can't really do anything with it so they become a waiter/waitress.)

"But I don't know the first thing on how to work here!"

Konan sighed and crossed her arms. "I am willing to give you a month. Learn everything you can by working with people here."

"B-but, Mom-!"

"I swear! You used to love coming here!" Konan went into the kitchen, Deidara following relentlessly. "You were always excited when you saw everyone and then you would follow Sasori around-"

"I fucking hate him," Deidara muttered as he looked away.

Konan scowled. "Oh, don't deny it; you were like his puppy when you were younger."

Deidara blushed and glared at his adoptive mother. "Like hell, un! I was three-"

"You followed him around till you were seven, Dei. He was even nice one day and decided to give you all of his tips for the day if you didn't talk to him."

Deidara crossed his arms. "He fucking lied. He only gave me five dollars and I knew he had more! He served almost half the restaurant that day and all of those tables like five times!"

Konan sighed as she began putting away dry dishes. "That's not the point; someone needs to be in charge. I can't run Akatsuki anymore and your father wouldn't want this place to be gone once I retire." She frowned at the mention of her deceased husband. He had died in a car accident when Deidara was only ten and the blond did not like to talk about him at all. Konan realized it was very hard on him when he died, not knowing his real father but his adoptive one died and that might as well have been the real thing.

Deidara scowled wanting to change the subject. "Yeah all you do is yell at the employes to work." He looked over at his mother. "All you do is scream, why not fire...?" Deidara's eyes widened. If he was in charge then he could say who could stay and who had to go.

"We can't fire everyone, Dei; and besides, it's good entertainment for those who need it." Konan looked over at her son who was smirking.

"I'll do it."

Now people wondered why the blond and redhead hated each other so much and it started when the blond was seven...

"Danna!"

"If you call me that one more time, brat-" The twenty-three year old couldn't even finish his sentence due to his boss glaring at him. He had already been scolded for threatening the blond before. "Don't call me that, brat."

The blond pouted. "But you're Danna-"

"I am not your master! I told you to take some dishes off the table!" Sasori went to the kitchen to pick up an order and Deidara just followed.

"Why're you so grumpy today, Danna, un?"

The redhead scowled at the seven year old. "I am always grumpy because you are a little brat who won't leave me alone!" Sasori picked up some orders and left the kitchen, Deidara still following.

"But, Danna-"

Sasori got in front of some customers but suddenly turned around to yell at the blond. He froze when he realized something fell off of his tray... and onto the blond.

The boy looked up at the redhead, his eyes tearing up. A strawberry smoothie had been dumped on his head, the glass still on his head like a little cap. The sweet treat ran down his long hair and a line of it ran down his face, curving when it came to his nose before dripping off of his jaw.

Everything was quiet and Sasori opened his mouth but was stopped by laughing... The customers were laughing at the blond. He turned his head slowly to see people trying to hold back their laughter but none of it worked. He turned back to the blond who was doing his best to hold back tears. His bottom lip quivered as he turned around, knocking the glass off of his head, and ran to the kitchen.

Deidara hated Sasori after that. He had humiliated him in front of everyone and he never liked going to Akatsuki after that. But this was his chance to get rid of him, while he can also get his revenge in other ways. Deidara was going to humiliate the redhead as he had done to him.

-Next day-

Konan had called all of her employes before Akatsuki opened to announce the news. "Deidara is going to take over Akatsuki soon, but to do that he has to learn the ropes of the place."

Konan scanned the faces of her workers. She had gotten another chef, Kisame; he dealt mostly with fish but could cook just as well as Hidan who liked to mostly deal with fire and knives. Her new waiter was a man by the name of Itachi. He was only two years older than Deidara at twenty-one. And to man the register and take care of all the financial burden of Akatsuki was Kakuzu. They also had Zetsu but he was only in charge of taking care of all the plants in the restaurant.

"He'll start off with cooking, so Hidan and Kisame get to work." Deidara would be working with cooking for a week, then cashiering, and waitering after that; he would also have learn how to host. "Get to work."

"Okay, blondie I ain't gonna teach you everything so just watch 'kay? And don't get in my fuckin' way like when you were a kid." Deidara nodded and leaned against the wall so he could observe.

At that moment a tall man with blue tinted skin walked in. His shark-like eyes found Deidara and he gave a toothy grin, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Don't just stay by the wall, kid," He chuckled. "If you want to take over this place then you have to understand how to do some things."

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed before standing up off the wall. "Okay what do you want me to do, un?" Kisame chuckled.

"You've seen how we present the food; that's your job." Deidara nodded and began getting things like plates and bowls. In no time people began coming in for breakfast and the two chefs went to work.

Over the years they were able to expand the restaurant due to having the money to do so and so did the kitchen. Akatsuki was almost three times its original size.

Soon orders came in from the waiters and Deidara began telling Hidan and Kisame what to cook; but he was waiting for Sasori's orders to come in which they soon did. The redhead hadn't change much in the sixteen years. He didn't look exactly like he was still nineteen but very close to it. Many people had mistaken that Sasori was Deidara's classmate but the redhead just smiled bashfully and said he was just a little older than the blond. Deidara wanted to bash his head against one of the counters when he saw the older male pull off a sweet façade. Bull shit.

"Order up, un!" Deidara yelled through large window that spanned from counter to counter on one side of the kitchen; it was a new installment to Akatsuki so the waiters didn't have to go into the kitchen to get their orders. Deidara took the liberty to put the orders on a tray so it would be easier to take but also so there wouldn't be a mess up with his plan.

Soon Sasori came to the counter and took the tray, not even saying anything before turning away to get to his table. Deidara glared at the redhead but it came to a cessation as he saw the older male's ass.

"Hey, blondie! Stop checkin' out Red and get these fucking orders!" Deidara blinked rapidly and turned to glare at Hidan.

"I was not, asshole! And don't act like you don't check out Kakuzu, un." Deidara began finishing up some orders so he could see his plan go down.

"Bitch, he's my fucking boyfriend, I can do what I want!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back, un."

"Be back soon, 'kay?" Kisame asked as he began skinning a fish.

The blond nodded and left the kitchen. He quickly walked to a table which Sasori was currently serving. Deidara hid behind a plant and watched, smirking. Sasori verified one of the meals before handing it to the customer. She looked at it excitingly but their countenance slowly fell as they saw the redhead wasn't letting go.

"Um, it's okay, I got it," The woman said with a light giggle.

Deidara could see Sasori give a short chuckle and he tried to put down the plate. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to let go."

The woman frowned. "Uh, just let go? Come on, I haven't eaten since yesterday at lunch, I'm starving."

"Ma'am, I assure you, I am trying to let go of your order."

"Well try harder!"

Deidara had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't be heard laughing. Sasori reached for another plate so he could hand it to the woman's daughter who seemed very confused. Again, Sasori tried handing the customer their orders but came to no avail. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Um, sir? Our food?"

"One moment, ladies, I need to go to the kitchen." Sasori turned around, his countenance a glare as he stalked toward the kitchen. Deidara quickly got ahead of him as a customer asked the redhead about getting more water.

"'Bout time you got back, blondie," Hidan muttered. "Get to work on these orders and I may teach you how to cook some shit." Deidara nodded and tried to make it look like he had been working the whole time Sasori was going through his dispute.

The kitchen door opened and Sasori stepped in with two plates of food glued to his hands. "Who did this?" His narrowed eyes scanned the three males and they quickly fell on the blond. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Deidara glared at the redhead. "Why do you assume it was me right away, un? It could have been Hidan for all you know-"

"But who is preparing the food today?" Sasori asked as he stuck his hands out. "What the hell did you use?"

Deidara bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter. "Ultra super glue, un." He gave a small chortle as he covered his mouth.

The redhead just stared at him before taking a few steps forward. Deidara expected to get yelled at but stopped when he saw one of the plates crashing towards his face. The food also splattered off the blond but most of it stayed on. Hidan burst into laughter and Kisame sweat-dropped.

"Hey, I got a complaint about getting some food and..." Konan had just walked in to see Sasori trying to slam his plate of food into the blond's face.

"The hell! It was just a joke, un!" Deidara struggled against the redhead's arms as he tried to hold him off while Sasori was contemplating on head butting him.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this stuff off?!"

"Hey!" The duo stopped fighting to look at the bluenette. "What's going on?!"

Kisame quickly answered wanting his normal routine.

Konan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sasori go to the doctors and get those removed, I'll pay. Deidara..." The blond gulped. "If anything like this ever happens again you will be banned from Akatsuki, which means you won't take over." Deidara nodded, not really caring if he didn't get the job. He'd rather mess with the redhead a little more then get kicked out.

-One week later-

"How are your hands, Sasori-Sempai?"

"They still have glue on them but the doctor said it should come off soon."

"Deidara-Sempai was funny for doing that," The younger male said as he began to clean off a random table.

Sasori gave a short chuckle, "Yes, hilarious."

Deidara glared at the redhead as he pretended to listen to Kakuzu giving a lesson. "If a single penny is missing from the cash register I will rip off your arm. It has to match up to the receipt and I'll know if you take some... I can smell it." Kakuzu was a tall man who was well built like Kisame but he was tan instead of blue. Though he wore a mask that covered his lower face and long sleeved shirts all the time which Deidara was used to.

The blond just nodded, not even caring. "Okay okay, un."

Kakuzu then began explaining how to do transactions and Deidara yawned.

-Two hours later-

"One moment, Ma'am!"

"I just asked to get my change; what's so hard about that?"

"I told you to pay attention."

"Shut up, Kakuzu, I'm learning, un!"

After a few more minutes the grumpy woman got her change and the next customer came up to pay. Deidara soon got the hang of it but it was still a pain in the ass since the cash register was so old, you had to open it a certain way; plus you had to do the math in your head because "Calculators are for dumb idiots who spend money."

"Brat, tables are having to wait because you can't get receipts fast enough," Sasori commented as he walked away with a tray of food in one hand.

Deidara almost growled at the redhead as he quickened his pace. In ten minutes, everyone who had wanted to paid had, and everything was going more slowly and the blond was able to handle that.

"Okay, kid, go on your break; I don't want to keep on paying you if you're not doing anything."

Deidara raised a brow. "You're not paying me, un."

"Just go!" Kakuzu barked as he began looking through some random receipts. Deidara rolled his eyes and went to the counter where some people were being served; it was right by the window where the waiters got food.

Deidara was used to getting water or coffee for people there ever since he was able to reach over the counter. "You're doing good, Deidara." The said teen turned around to see his mother sipping a cup of tea.

"Thanks," He said, not really meaning it. He wasn't going to take the job in the first place so what was the point of accepting a compliment.

"It just means a lot to me that you're doing this, since you know most kids wouldn't want this to be their job in the first place." Konan smiled. "Thank you."

And guilt. Deidara couldn't look the woman in the eye anymore. "Y-yeah, un..." He just wanted Sasori fired! Not this! What would his mother think when she actually bans him and he doesn't get the job? And what if she finds out he did it intentionally?

After about two minutes, Deidara went back to the cash register to work only to find the redheaded devil there, leaning on the counter with a little check book in his hand. "You got this bill wrong."

Deidara glared and snatched the leather and got the receipt out. "What's wrong with it, un?" He looked at Sasori's order slip and found it all even.

"Somebody ordered another drink."

Deidara sneered. "You're supposed to add that, idiot."

"I did," Sasori sighed. He got up off the counter and pointed to his clean hand writing. It read, "+ kddk."

Deidara scowled at the paper. "What the hell is that?"

Sasori almost groaned. "Plus kid drink. Are the only one who can't understand that?"

The younger male just set his lips in a thin line and grit his teeth. "I will work on trying to decipher your fucking code, un." He quickly fixed the bill and shoved it to Sasori chest. The redhead just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Deidara sneered at the redhead as he walked away, noticing the subtle way his hips swayed as he walked. "Hidan's right, you stare at Sasori way to much." He jumped at hearing the voice behind him, only to see it was Kakuzu. He quickly composed himself and glared at the tan man.

"I was not staring at him, I was imagining what his body would look like with a kitchen knife in it."

Kakuzu shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy... Just don't ruin the kitchen knives beyond repair; those things are expensive."

-One week later-

"I'm not taking him on as an apprentice. You've seen how clumsy he is," Itachi said as he sat down behind Akatsuki, a cigarette between his fingers. He was currently talking to the two other waiters as they were on their break. Akatsuki went on closing break in the afternoon for an hour and it gave the waiters a time to rest. There were only three of them after all.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I'm not going to teach him, he fucking hates me." Sasori pat his pants, almost giving a groan. "I don't have any cigarettes. Do you have a smoke, Tobi?" He honestly hated the shit Itachi smoked. It was something fancy and not at all what he liked.

"Nope! Tobi quit two years ago, Senpai!" Tobi put his hands behind his head and smiled happily. His red eyes were always innocent and Sasori almost forgot that he was three years younger than him. But what he really wanted was a cigarette; he always forgot that Tobi quit.

Sasori pulled at his messy red hair and. He couldn't wait another six hours for a smoke! He slowly looked over at Itachi, almost pleadingly. "Itachi?"

"Last one, Sasori. Honestly, you need to cut back some."

"It's that brat! He's the bane of my existence and he's stressing me out!" Sasori stood up off the restaurant. He still had enough time to go to a convenience store and get a pack. He quickly walked back inside to drop off his apron and he headed out to a local store. It was only three blocks away but he sped walk, wanting to just get it over with.

Once he got inside the convenience store he went to the counter to get his favorite brand of cigarettes. It was four dollars a pack and it almost irked him but he paid for his addiction once more.

As he left, he pulled open the pack and reached for his matches. He put a death stick to his lips and lit a match before slowly lighting the tobacco he so desperately craved. Though once he was aware of his surroundings he noticed something rather interesting. Deidara was walking down the street... Also smoking.

Sasori quickly got over his initial shock and went over to the blond. "So... your mom know?"

Deidara practically jumped and he turned around before pulling out his head phones. "Ah fuck, un..."

The redhead smirked. "Yep."

Deidara looked at his lit stick quickly before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. "I am begging you, for the love of God, don't tell my mom." He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not?"

The blond almost glared. "Because I asked you not to, un. Listen, if she finds out I am going to be abandoned-"

"You're already nineteen," Sasori retorted with a scoff. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned on one leg, wondering what the younger male would say next.

"But where will I fucking go, un_?_!" Deidara took a deep breath. "Just don't tell her... please. My dad smoked and she hated it."

"So why are you doing it?" Sasori smirked as he took a long drag from his own death stick.

Deidara sneered. "Hypocrite. I should ask you the same thing."

"Ah, but no one is holding smoking against me and is possibly going to tell my dead mother." Sasori shrugged and took his hands out of his pockets before walking back to Akatsuki.

Deidara began looking around desperately. "Fuck... I won't bother you anymore!"

"Your attitude bothers me," Sasori answered as he continued to walk.

The blond groaned and caught up to the redhead. "I mean intentionally bother you, un."

Sasori stopped and looked at the shorter male. "... Fine, but one small slip and I'll tell. You shouldn't be smoking at this age."

"When did you start?" Deidara asked cautiously.

Sasori smirked. "Twenty."

Deidara scowled but didn't say anything. He had started at eighteen and his mother would probably have a heart attack if she found out; he didn't need to lose another parent.

Sasori enjoyed the silence as he finished his cigarette. He really needed that. He saw Deidara wasn't having another one and he realized that the guilt was probably gnawing at him.

-Work-

"Sasori, you'll have to teach Deidara, all right." It wasn't a question and Sasori just nodded, not speaking.

Deidara went over to the redhead once Konan left. "Get a spare apron from the back and we'll get started." The blond nodded and went to the kitchen so he could get an apron. As he left the kitchen, Sasori was leading a family of five to one of the large booths. "I am Sasori and I will be your server for today," He said smiling. "What will you have to drink today?" They all answered water. He handed them their menus and left to get their drinks. Sasori walked over to the blond who looked like he was bored as hell. "You've followed me around for four years, so serving people shouldn't be a problem. If they have big orders try to deal with it. Have fun."

Deidara gave a half-hearted glare as the redhead walked off but stood by the cash register, waiting for someone to walk in. A few minutes later a group of kids who went to his high school walked in and he tried not to blush as he was "working" there. The group consisted of four teens his age, two girls, two boys. One of the boys had spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He was holding hands with a girl with long violet hair and milk white eyes; Deidara always assumed she was blind. The other couple was a girl with short pink hair and a teen with a bowl cut that was black; his bushy eyebrows made Deidara want to get a lawnmower.

He couldn't remember any names but it wasn't like he should know them. Once they saw him, they all smiled kindly. "Table for four, un?" Deidara asked in his nicest voice. He had no idea how Sasori did the "kiss ass" work.

"Yes, please," The blond boy said. Deidara nodded, picked up some menus, and led them to a booth; the blond helping his girlfriend get there.

As everyone got seated the pink haired girl spoke up. "Actually we were wondering if we could have Sasori as our waiter." She gave him a vapid look and the blond nodded, not caring that he would get with another table.

"All right, what will you have to drink?" He took out his little book, ready to order.

All three of them ordered water, whilst the pink one was looking over her menu. "What's the strawberry smoothy have in it."

Deidara blinked and gave a kind smile and a chuckle. "Strawberry, milk... That's pretty much it."

"Oh well does it have carbs? I'm allergic to carbs." Deidara gave the teen a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it has carbs, un..." He was pretty sure you could not be allergic to carbs. (A/N: No joke, someone actually said this to me.)

Pink sighed. "Oh well, I'll have spring water." Deidara nodded and went to get their drinks. He got a tray and poured some water.

"How is it so far, brat?"

Deidara didn't bother to look up. "Table five wants you as their waiter, un." He looked over at Sasori who was dumping some plates in the sink.

"No can do. I have almost half the restaurant today because Itachi left sick. Seems you'll be working a little harder today." He smirked and left. Deidara sighed and went back to the table.

"I'm sorry, but Sasori is very busy, so I will be your waiter for this evening, un."

Violet smiled. "That's good, thank you."

"Have you looked over the menu, or do you need more time?"

"Is that a sick joke?" Deidara looked over at Pink.

"Excuse me, un?"

Blond almost groaned. "You don't need to do this every time Sakura."

Sakura glared at Deidara, ignoring her friend. "Hinata is blind and you said _look _over the menu." She flipped her hair. "How can you be so inconsiderate when she's sitting right here?"

Violet, or Hinata, just turned bright red. "I-i-it's fine, Sa-Sakura-chan..."

"No, it's not. First we can't get our waiter and now this guy is insulting you! I would like to speak with your manager, please."

Deidara bit his lip in anger and nodded. "Of course. I will give you some more time to... chose what you want then, un." Sakura nodded and flipped her menu up, officially done talking with the blond. The other three gave him apologetic looks but he just walked away, going to find his mother.

She was filling up someone's water at the counter and he walked up to her. "Okay, I did nothing but this chick insists that you come over to her table."

Konan sighed and put down her pitcher. "Let's see then." Deidara led her to the table and Sakura looked rather pleased with herself. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Well your waiter gave me sass about a smoothie then he insulted my friend about being blind."

"I did not-"

"Deidara." Konan held up her hand and gave her son a small look before turning back to the customers. "I am very sorry and I would have you switch waiters but we're short today."

Sakura instantly looked disgruntled. "Oh well, I guess this'll do but I don't want any mishap."

"Neither do I, ma'am. Deidara," She said looking at her son. "Come with me as these customers look over their menus." Deidara nodded, noticing his mother got no shit as she said "look." They went to the kitchen and Konan sighed. "There are people out there who just act like that. When you become manager you will have to deal with plenty but the number one rule is the customer is always right." Deidara nodded begrudgingly. "Okay, now get back out there while I serve some tables for you, okay?" Another nod.

When Deidara got back to table five Sakura snapped her fingers. Oh hell no. "I change my mind, I want a strawberry smoothie." The blond nodded and wrote that down in his little book.

"And have you decided what you will order this evening, un?"

Everyone ordered and Deidara took the order back to the kitchen.

-Later-

"I didn't order that," Sakura said as she pointed to a green, leafy salad with no dressing.

Deidara clenched his fists in anger. "I'm sorry, then what did you order?"

Sakura gave him a look like he was stupid. "I ordered a burger, dunce."

The blond just gave a small chuckle, repressing his anger. "I'm very sorry, I will have your food out in just a moment."

"And for free, since you have caused so much trouble."

Deidara bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Of course, un." He took the salad back and told Hidan to make a burger instead. "Rough day, brat?" Sasori asked as he picked up some orders. He gestured with his head to follow him so they could talk.

"I just have one table but the chick there is a bitch, un. It's the same one that wanted you."

Sasori nodded. "Is it the one with pink hair?"

"God, yes. She got me in trouble because I said look and her friend is blind. How should I know? I'm blind in one eye but I don't give people shit about it." It was true, since he was born blind in his left eye.

Sasori just shrugged as he got to his table before handing the food to a couple. They walked away. "She flirts with me a lot, even in front of her boyfriend."

Deidara scoffed as they went back to the kitchen. He picked up the bitch's burger. "Who would flirt with you? You an ice cube for a fucking heart, un."

"Do I hear someone bothering me?" Deidara blanched and quickly left, Sasori smirking behind him.

"Here is your burger, un." Deidara set it down in front of Sakura who grimaced.

"Meat? I'm a vegetarian, dumb ass."

Deidara was pretty sure you could not call a waiter that but gave a small chuckle. "Well you asked for a burger... Which has meat."

"I meant tofu burger." All of her friends weren't paying attention to the small dispute and instead concentrated on their food.

Deidara held his hands up a little, to show that he had nothing. "We never sold tofu burgers here. Sorry, un."

At that moment Sasori walked by and Sakura gave a sigh of relief. "Sasori! Thank god you came here! Can you serve us instead of this guy? Who btw, looks like a chick."

Deidara suddenly became enraged and was about to grab his pen to stab the teen but was stopped by a hand on his wrist and Sasori moving his mouth to his ear. "Go outside and have one, you're being cranky," He whispered. Deidara pulled his hand back and went to the back of Akatsuki. He pulled out his cigarettes and quickly lit one with his lighter. He inhaled deeply, his eyelids fluttering a little before closing. This took his mind off of everything at the moment and he was glad Sasori was letting him off so easily... Why was that? Deidara's eyes snapped open. He expected the redhead to yell and lecture him and go tell his mother because he was causing trouble. But he didn't. He was talking to them now.

Deidara finished his cancer stick quickly and ate a piece of gum to cover up his breath. Walking back inside, he ran into Sasori, stopping himself by pressing his hands against the taller males chest softly. He quickly saw what he was doing and put his hands down. "Sorry, un... What happened?"

The redhead smirked. "She said that you were a very bad waiter and wanted you fired, but then I told her that I taught you so she basically wanted me fired too. She was being a bitch and shut up about it."

Deidara looked at Sasori almost forgetting that he wanted him fired... "Wait, but you didn't teach me, un."

"No, but you followed me around and saw what to do and I think you handled it fine. She shouldn't give you any problem anymore, though." Sasori wasn't smirking at him, but smiling. Actually smiling. Deidara blushed and gave a nod, wanting to be out of the awkward situation. Sasori put a hand on his head before walking away, his hand raking the the younger male's hair.

Deidara blinked slowly and went to table five only to see that Sakura had barely eaten her food and her smoothie. Once she saw Deidara she narrowed her eyes and scowled at the blond. "I want to go." She stood up with her smoothie in hand and her boyfriend following her like a loyal dog. Deidara saw that she was actually trying to walk out with her drink and stopped her.

"I'm sorry but you can't take that cup with you. If you want we have some portable-"

"Oh," Sakura looked down at her drink. She turned back to the blond and before he could react she dumped all of the contents out of the glass while leaving the cup on his head. "Here you go, I didn't want it anyway." She smiled sweetly and turned around, walking out of the restaurant. She could hear hushed laughter behind her and she smirked.

Sakura was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder which turned her around. Someone grabbed the front of her shirt and she saw the angry blond, already pulling his fist back. Fear quickly filled the teen and she closed her eyes, readying herself to get beat up.

When it didn't come she opened one eye to see that the blond looked even angrier but still hadn't hit her. He slowly put down his arm and zoomed in on her face smiling with malice. "I'm sorry, but you forgot to pay for your meal, un. You can pay at the cash register." He released the pinkette who just scampered away.

She looked at her boyfriend who just looked at the blond in shock. "Well? Go pay, Lee!" She shoved the male towards the register and he went and payed. Deidara smiled and waved as they all left.

"Come back soon, un." He then proceeded to the kitchen to break something.

-Later-

Deidara sighed as he washed his long hair in the kitchen sink. He didn't have any shampoo on him, like a normal person, so he tried using dish soap and he couldn't get that out of his hair now.

"I smell lemons." Deidara turned around to see Sasori setting some dishes down on the counter right next to the sink. "Maybe you can use your hair as a sponge; save some money."

Deidara glared at the redhead. "Fuck off."

Sasori's smirk disappeared and he sighed. "Here, you're doing that wrong." Deidara who was recently bent over the kitchen sink, straightened up.

"How do you know? Have you had hair this long?"

Sasori glared lightly. "Just do what I say. Tobi accidentally spilled a chocolate milkshake on himself once and I had to help him get it out of his hair." Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly and let Sasori wash his hair.

"How did it get in his hair, un?"

Sasori almost smiled. "Tobi's a messy eater." Deidara leaned against the edge of the sink on his elbows as the redhead continued to wash his hair. "You used dish soap?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, what else is there to use?"

Sasori shrugged. "We used the soap from the bathrooms. Hell of a lot better."

The blond just scoffed. "Great; If only we were in the bathroom," He said sarcastically.

"You'll just use what we have for now." Sasori began rinsing the blond's hair in the water and ringing it before doing that again.

"Ow! Not so fucking hard, un!"

"It's the only way to get this shit out," Sasori muttered.

"No, my mom got it out only using water before."

"When did you have strawberry smoothie in your hair before this?"

Deidara stayed silent. He stared at the bottom of the sink, feeling his anger come back. Sure it was a stupid reason to get the redhead fired but he had humiliated him... Though the pink-haired bitch did the same and he wasn't as angry. So why did Sasori matter?

The blond sighed. It was probably because he had looked up to him and he ruined that... "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Deidara blinked rapidly when he heard Sasori yelling at him.

"Well isn't someone an attention whore, un." Deidara smirked.

"Haha, brat. I remember someone was very upset when his parents wouldn't pay attention to you. You always went crying to your dad and-"

Deidara visibly stiffened and stood up. "Fuck you, Sasori." He walked out of the kitchen, intent on going home early.

-Next day-

Deidara came into Akatsuki with his mom who was still stressed out from the day before. "You're still going to try, right?"

"Yes, Mom, un." Deidara walked into the kitchen to get the spare apron but remembered that some of the smoothie had got on it. He found an old spare one lying around and wore that instead. Everyone else still had to come around so it was just him, his mother and Zetsu who was here to wake the plants and feed them.

"Good morning, Konan-chan." Zetsu said as he passed by the bluenette with a watering can. "Your orienpet lilies are looking a little wilted; are you considering getting them a friend?"

Konan looked at her gardener. "Yes, I was thinking about getting her some black velvet petunias."

Zetsu nodded happily. "I think that's a good choice."

Deidara just sat down in a random booth as the gardener and his mother continued to talk about plants. He had been able to have a cigarette before his mother woke up but he had the sudden urge for another one. It had only been three hours or so but it seemed for longer than that. He bit his lip and gave a fake yawn. "I'm going to go out for some fresh air, un. Be back in a few minutes."

"'Kay, Dei, come back soon," Konan said before she continued to talk to Zetsu.

Deidara groaned and walked a couple blocks then stopping before pulling out a stick of tobacco. He quickly lit it and inhaled slowly. He felt his nerves calm and he continued to inhale the smoke. Soon he pulled the stick away from his mouth and blew out the excess smoke.

"Wow, brat, I'm beginning to think that you're getting addicted."

Deidara didn't even bother looking at the redhead. "I'm already addicted, there isn't much left besides quitting and I doubt that's going to happen soon."

Sasori smirked. "Sassy."

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the redhead using the word sassy. His nickname around Akatsuki was Sassy because he did act sassy but Deidara never really thought Sasori would actually the word. "Sure, I am; I learn from the best." He smirked and took another drag from his cigarette.

Sasori just shrugged. "Well I am the master."

"Right, _Danna_, un." Deidara smirked even wider as the redhead gave him a small glare.

"I have no idea how that even started," The redhead admitted and Deidara gave a small chuckle.

"Hidan made a stupid comment about how I'm a puppy following his master so I thought Danna was a good name, un. Plus you ordered me around."

"Did you know that it also refers to husband, brat?" Sasori leaned against the wall the blond was on gave a rueful grin.

Deidara rolled his eyes, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I found out later, yes, un." He took another drag of his cigarette now finishing it. He threw the butt onto the ground and took out a pack of gum. He quickly popped a piece of gum into his mouth, hoping that was enough to cover up the smell.

Sasori looked at his wrist watch and sighed. "My shift is about to start which means yours is too. Let's go, brat." He pushed himself off the wall and continued to walk towards the Akatsuki.

"Okay, _Danna_, un." Deidara smirked when he saw the redhead gave him the stink eye but didn't say anything.

-Back-

"Okay, Deidara, you'll be handling more tables now. Itachi's still sick, so we'll have to make due," Konan muttered as she tied on her old apron. It still fit which Deidara predicted. His mother didn't look anywhere near forty-two, maybe more like mid twenties like a little after she first adopted him as a baby. He had been a newborn left at the hospital and he went straight to the orphanage where Konan and Pein had found him.

"'Kay, Mom, un."

Konan got a spare book to write all the orders in and nodded to herself. "Oh and, Dei, a lot of customers don't like the smell of smoke so try to cover it up better."

Deidara froze as he mother smiled up at him. "You can't hide shit from me, babe; sorry." She pat her son's cheek and chuckled. "You should've told me when you first started last year."

"Wait, you're not mad, un?" Deidara asked astonished.

"Oh, honey, I'm mad you didn't tell me," Konan said, as she put her hands on her hips. "Sure I hoped you wouldn't follow your father's footsteps and start smoking but what's done is done. Just make sure to get a cover up the smell when at work because customers don't like it very much."

Deidara groaned. "Okay, yeah."

"And I think it's cute how you begged Sasori not to tell me." Konan giggled and shook her head, before wiping a tear out of her eye. "Very sweet, I'm just wondering when he's going to get into your pants."

Deidara turned bright red. "What the fuck?! Why would you think that?!"

"You two aren't very subtle when you check each other out and you two subconsciously flirt with each other. It gets a little tiring to watch, Dei sweetie."

Deidara groaned once more and buried his hands in his face. "God~ We don't do any of that shit!"

Konan laughed out loud. "Yeah, you don't check out Sassy's ass every time he walks by? And you don't go to him when you have a problem-?"

"I fucking hate him!"

"Sure, Dei. It's a love hate relationship; like Kakuzu and Hidan." Konan looked through the service window and saw a customer enter the front door. "Time to work, Dei. We'll talk about this later." She winked at the blond and Deidara gave a moan as if he were a wounded animal.

"Stop acting like an obsessive friend, un~"

Konan grinned widely and left the kitchen to serve the new customers. Deidara took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair and went outside. "Sheesh, brat, you seem more stressed out than usual," Sasori chuckled as he carried a tray of different drinks in his hand.

Deidara just glared weakly but wasn't able to because of what Konan had said. He didn't like him for Jashin's sake! "Whatever, un." Deidara moved to the front of the restaurant to serve some people.

-Five tables-

Handling only five tables was difficult, so he had no idea how Sasori could handle almost half a restaurant at a time. Deidara kept on getting orders messed up and he would spill things and he was wondering why his own mother wouldn't fire him!

Though she would only pat him on the back and tell him to keep on going. Soon he got a flow going and continued on. It was already six o'clock and he had yet to have a cigarette. His nerves felt like they had been frayed and he was shaking by the time he asked his mother for a break.

"Sure, sweetie but only for two minutes. So hurry up." Deidara nodded and ran out of the restaurant, his mother calling behind him, "And I don't want to make a big habit out of this!"

Deidara just went behind Akatsuki already finding Sasori there having a smoke break as well. He ignored the redhead, took out a death stick and lit it as quickly as possible. "You shouldn't be so freaked out about smoking, brat. You've only been doing it for a year."

The blond sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, before giving the redhead a small glare. "Yeah, but I haven't been under this kind of pressure, un."

"Yes, five whole tables. I honestly think your mother spoiled you growing up, brat." Sasori smirked and inhaled the last bit of his cancer stick before flicking it into some bushes.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Sorry I haven't been forced to work full time every since I was fifteen, un."

Sasori shrugged. "Apology accepted."

The blond just took a deep drag and closed his eyes. When they opened again he saw Sasori staring at him and he blushed and looked away. "What, un?"

"Nothing, just thought I should tell you that ashes are falling on your shirt."

That's when Deidara felt something burning on his skin. He looked down to see the ashes burning through his shirt and swore loudly. "Shit! The cigarette fell from his mouth as he swatted the ashes away.

Sasori sighed. "You know you can't work with a hole in your shirt."

"I know that, dumb ass, un!" Deidara ran a hand through his hair, but stopped when he felt Sasori take his hand and lead him to the back door that led to the kitchen.

"We have extra shirts, come on." Deidara followed reluctantly as the redhead dragged him to the closet. "Here." He found a shirt the blond's size and tossed it to the younger male. Deidara caught it easily and took off his shirt hastily. He then noticed Sasori staring at him again. He narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Perv, un."

Sasori then smirked, to the blond's surprise, and chuckled. "Really now, brat? I'm the perv when you can't help but always look at my ass whenever I walk by?"

Deidara blushed deep scarlet and bared his teeth. "I do not, old man!"

"Hey, I'm only thirty-five, don't be hating!"

"How can you even use that line, un?!"

Sasori smirked and leaned in close to the blond. "I can use a lot of things, brat~"

Deidara set his lips in a thin line and looked away. "I don't give a fuck; I need to get back to work, un."

The redhead chuckled. "They can wait~"

"No-" Deidara was suddenly interrupted when Sasori crushed his lips to his and all he could do was groan in pain and protest. Deidara tried shoving Sasori off of him but it came to no use once the older male grabbed his wrists. The blond gave another weak groan of protest as Sasori ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Deidara shivered at the slight pleasure just that gave and slowly melted into the kiss. He soon began to move along with Sasori as the redhead let go of his hands so he could feel the blond's chest.

Deidara gave a gasp of pleasure, thus allowing Sasori's tongue to enter his mouth. The blond was strangely surprised to realize that the older male did not taste like smoke but of mint, even though there was still a musky scent of it still there. Soon Sasori's tongue went after the blond's and Deidara gave a small whimper as he felt his knees tremble. His hands snaked around the redhead's neck as he held himself there, trying not to fall. He could almost feel Sasori smirk against his lips as his hands slid up towards his nipples. Deidara gasped loudly as the redhead began to tease the pink nubs almost painfully.

Soon they both had to pull away for air and Deidara almost fell to the ground if Sasori hadn't caught him around his waist. "Bastard~" Deidara panted as the redhead began to suck and nip at his neck.

"I know that you love it, brat," He chuckled as he pulled away. "Plus, if you really hated it then you would've gone away by now."

Deidara glared up at the taller male. "I didn't say I hated it, I just called you a bastard, un."

Sasori smirked and leaned down so there foreheads were touching. "How sweet~" They were interrupted by the sound of Kisame and Hidan entering the kitchen. Sasori quickly moved away from the blond and closed the closet door quietly.

"What're you doing?" Deidara whispered harshly. Sasori smirked and moved back to the blond.

"Giving us some privacy." He grabbed the younger males hips and rubbed them against his own. Deidara began to pant just barely and Sasori continued to smirk before brushing his lips to the blond's. "But you'll have to be quiet," The redhead mumbled against the skin on the blond's neck.

Deidara shivered as Sasori began placing butterfly kisses on his skin. "I-I don't th-think it matters, un~ They always have the radio on wh-when they cook." He bit his lip once Sasori began bitting one spot before sucking harshly.

After a minute the taller male pulled away with a smirk. "Well that's good then~" He let go of the blond's hips so he could take off his work shirt; he threw it somewhere to the side and kissed the blond forcefully. Deidara gave a groan on pain but slowly began to kiss back.

Sasori rubbed his hands against the blond's sides but stopped when they got to the younger male's pants. He gave a hum as he began to undo the blond's belt and pants. Deidara froze and pulled away.

"Wh-what're you doing?" He panted.

Sasori gave him a prosaic look. "What's it look like? I thought you knew what this was leading to-"

"I don't want-" Deidara paused. "... I'm not gay!"

The redhead gave a dubious look. "Really, brat? You're not gay when you walk around looking like that?"

Deidara blushed. "I-"

"And if you were really straight you wouldn't have been making out with me, huh?"

The blond gave a small whine of shame. "... We don't have any condoms, un...?" He said, hoping that would get him out of this.

Sasori eyes him carefully. "Wait a minute... You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Deidara suddenly became bright red and he began to stammer, "N-no! I'm not a virgin!"

The redhead chuckled and let his hands slide to the boys ass. "Isn't that just cute?" Deidara didn't say anything. "Besides, Hidan and Kakuzu always keep condoms and lube in here for when they're in the mood." The blond gagged in disgust. "So we're good~" Sasori chuckled as he kissed the blond's neck softly. Deidara inhaled sharply as Sasori began to grope him gently.

Smirking, Sasori began to slide the blond's pants off him quietly so the younger male wouldn't notice. "If you're going to do it, just do it," Deidara growled as he laced his fingers through the redhead's hair.

Sasori chuckled, "Don't mind if I do~" He pulled the blond's pants down and Deidara quickly kicked them off along with his socks and shoes.

"You have to get naked, too." Sasori rolled his eyes and let go of the blond so he could pull off his pants.

"That's it for now~" Sasori chuckled before leaning down to bite one of Deidara's nipples, the blond, in return, moaning in pleasure. "I'm tired of standing," Sasori mumbled as he looked up at the blond. He grabbed the blond's shoulders and pulled him down to the floor, quickly flipping them over so he was on top. "Much better~"

Deidara hissed at the cold floor and shivered. "Just hurry up and get this over with, un," He mumbled as he avoided looking at the redhead.

Sasori stared down at the blond, confused before leaning down so he was only centimeters from the younger male's face. "I'm serious, brat, if you don't want to do this then just say so now."

Deidara glanced at Sasori quickly before looking away again, now biting the inside of his cheek. "I... I don't know."

The redhead sighed before placing a hand on the blond's crotch, Deidara gasping in pleasure from it. "Well you have a _problem_, I hope you know," Sasori smirked. "But I may be able to relieve you of it if you do the same for me~" Deidara blinked and blushed at the redhead.

"I... okay, un," He whispered. Sasori chuckled and slowly slid off the blond's body so he was at the teen's boxers.

"Then we're on the same page; but you still have to hold up your end of the bargain." Deidara looked at the redhead and nodded, not really wanting to see him do what he was about to do. This whole scenario was embarrassing enough. Sasori unbuttoned Deidara's boxers and pulled out the blond's hard member; the teen gasping loudly just at that. The redhead chuckled and licked the head of Deidara's cock, catching a drop of pre-cum.

Deidara whimpered in need and covered his mouth with his hand. Sasori continued his actions, but only licked the blond's member which was just torture for Deidara. He removed his hand long enough to yell at the redhead, "S... Sasori~! Fucking go, un!" Deidara expected him to come up with some smart-ass comment but instead the redhead took all of him into his mouth. He gave a high pitched moan and threw his head back in pleasure. "F-fucker~"

Sasori chuckled, sending vibrations through his mouth, causing Deidara to groan in bliss. The blond arched his back as his hands slid to the redhead's head so he could get Sasori to move. He had a firm grip which almost pissed Sasori off but he moved anyway, bobbing his head as he sucked. Deidara gave an even louder moan as he bucked his hips, angering Sasori further. The redhead kept the blond's hips down with one hand, and had the other one stroke the younger male's member as he let the cock slide out of his mouth.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would not rip out my hair and make me choke at the same time." Sasori continued to slowly stroke the blond, his thumb rubbing the head in circles.

Deidara moaned lowly in his throat and tried his best to not buck his hips. "I-ah~ I'm fucking sorry~!" He quickly moaned out.

"This is probably your first sexual experience besides touching yourself, huh?" Sasori asked as he wanted to embarrass the blond even further.

Deidara blushed hotly and closed his eyes as he turned his head to the side. "If I say yes will you just go_?_!" He near screamed and Sasori was sure that someone would come barging through the door and he hoped to god that it wouldn't be Konan.

Sasori chuckled. "Nah, you have to beg, too~"

Deidara groaned and opened his eyes, barley being able to see through the clouded lust. He was already past the point of making a rational decision anyway. He sat up, confusing Sasori and pulled the redhead up for a rough kiss. The redhead quickly got over his initial shock and kissed the blond back, quickly shoving his tongue into his mouth before shoving him back down onto the floor. Deidara whimpered as he felt Sasori's tongue go after his and he pulled away all too soon. He gripped Sasori by the back of his neck and pulled his ear close to his mouth as he panted, "Please... Fuck me~"

Sasori wasn't really expecting that though he didn't mind it in the least. "My pleasure, brat~" He got off the blond who almost pouted and went over to a small filing cabinet in the back before opening the bottom drawer to find a box of condom and about five tubes of lube. Grabbing one condom from the box and one bottle of lube he went back to the blond who had put away his hard-on. Sasori chuckled and climbed back onto the brat. "You're going to have to get out of those anyway, brat."

Deidara blushed but nodded, too needy to deny to doing anything. Sasori took the blond's boxers off quickly and Deidara gasped at the cold air. The redhead quickly uncapped the bottle of lube and poured a thick amount onto his three middle fingers, Deidara watching intently.

"Since we have lube, I'm not going to go easy on you." Deidara nodded not really caring. Sasori chuckled and kissed the blond before shoving two fingers in at the same time, causing the younger male to gave a hiss of pain, though he didn't give any protest. Sasori began to thrust the fingers in and out of the blond's heat while scissoring at the same time. Feeling he was stretched enough by this point, he added the last finger and Deidara gave a small whimper before biting the redhead's lip, drawing blood.

Sasori moaned and pulled away, still thrusting the digests into the blond who had his eyes closed. He was still trying to get used to the feeling of the fingers inside of him and he gave a small groan. Sasori wasn't kidding when he said that he wasn't going to go easy. Deidara remembered being told that sex was pleasurable, and this was anything but.

"Danna, un~" He whimpered, hoping there was some good outcome to sex. He gripped the redhead's shoulder and buried his face in his neck. Sasori gave a hard thrust and Deidara expected pain but gasped and jerked slightly when he felt a shot of pleasure erupt through him. An even harder thrust and Deidara gave a low moan, his eyes opening, as the pain slowly disappeared.

"Better?" Deidara nodded and Sasori chuckled deep in his throat. "Good~" He pulled the fingers out ruthlessly and wiped them clean on a random apron hanging in the closet. He reached for the condom and ripped the small package open before taking the latex out. Sasori quickly slipped out of his boxers, socks, shoes etcetera and Deidara blushed when he saw the size of Sasori's length. Much larger than his three fingers and Deidara was sure that Sasori was going to hurt him severely. The redhead slipped on the condom and grabbed the leftover lube, rubbing some on his length. Deidara was still too shocked by everything to even say anything till Sasori lifted his legs up and was ready to go-

"W-wait, un!" He squeaked and Sasori stopped to look at the blond, slightly disappointed.

"What?" He snapped.

Deidara flinched, now feeling very small. "Th-this is my first time and I..." He gulped. "I just don't want it to hurt," He almost whimpered. He had no idea when he became such a wimp but pain was not on his list when he thought of sex.

Sasori sighed. "You know we are supposed to be working, so we have to hurry up before somebody starts to really look for us." He positioned himself and began to push in, Deidara giving a pained groan as he clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back. Sasori lifted one leg higher so it rested on his shoulder while the other was around his hip. Deidara covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled by much more than just three fingers.

"God~" He bit his lip and opened his mouth to tell Sasori to stop once he felt like he was being torn open. "Da- Ah!" He screamed far louder than he had before but Sasori covered it up with a strong kiss. The redhead had thrusted all the way in and Deidara gave a small whimper, tears pooling up in the corners of his eyes. Sasori pulled away and smirked down at the blond who was panting, his whole face contorted in pain. "B-bastard, un!" Deidara tried to make himself relax but Sasori was already moving. Deidara glared up at the redhead and stopped him by his shoulders. He pulled him close so he could whisper into his ear. "If you start moving now I will scream at the top of my lungs and will convince everyone that you're raping me. Fucking. Wait."

It seemed the threat worked because Sasori did stop, and was even pouting because of it. "If you wanted it gently-"

"I did," Deidara hissed as he adjusted. He pushed Sasori off of him barely, the redhead now resting on his forearms. "God, why the hell did you think I was this flexible, un?" Deidara asked wincing at his leg.

Sasori chuckled. "I already knew you were in gymnastics-"

"I stopped going three years ago, un!"

"And I thought you would still be flexible~ It seems you still are though," Sasori chuckled. He kissed the blond's lips softly and Deidara began to kiss back slowly. Deidara's eyes slipped closed and he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling his closer.

Sasori took this as his chance and slowly began to move, Deidara not noticing. He slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth and Deidara moaned before shoving against Sasori's lips harder. Their tongues fought for dominance and while Deidara was still distracted Sasori pulled out and thrust back in quickly.

The younger male's eyes flew open and he gave a groan of pain, though Sasori still continued to kiss him. He kept on thrusting and Deidara knew that even if he complained, the redhead wouldn't stop. He soon had to pull away for air and he turned his head to the side, now panting for oxygen. The closet was cramped with the both of them in it and Deidara felt like he would literally run out of air.

Sasori continued to thrust, Deidara giving a few whimpers of pain but not actually protesting; he knew that wouldn't help at all so he just let Sasori do what he wanted. A few seconds went by and Deidara had now dubbed this as his worst experience ever, until Sasori struck something inside of him that made him see white for a few seconds. Another thrust and the redhead struck gold again.

Deidara gave a moan and pulled Sasori closed to him so he could nibble on his neck. The redhead in return moaned quietly before picking up the pace. Deidara gave a small groan but didn't complain because he knew that he would soon feel good again. "F-fuck~ Harder~!" He panted, wanting more from the redhead.

Sasori chuckled and leaned down to lick the blond's neck, Deidara turning his head to the side, allowing him better access. "I knew you'd enjoy it~"

Deidara almost screamed as Sasori began hitting his sweet spot repeatedly. Sasori quickly covered up any noise from the blond by smashing his lips to the shorter male's and Deidara groaned in pleasurable pain before kissing back. He began to buck his hips in time with Sasori's thrusts, therefore giving himself more ecstasy. He pulled away for air.

"Danna~!" Deidara clawed at the redhead's back, leaving red lines in their wake. Sasori hissed in pain but continued to pound into the blond. It was just as pleasurable to him as it was for the blond, though he really would've wanted to do without the condom.

Only a few more minutes passed by and Deidara was moaning uncontrollably. Sasori let his hand slide between their sweaty bodies so he could stoke the blond to his climax.

Deidara gave a high pitched moan when he felt Sasori's hand on him and he was soon bucked into his orgasm just as Sasori struck his prostate again. He screamed in bliss, while Sasori being too busy finishing inside the condom to cover up the noise. He groaned silently to himself as he rocked his hips a few more times to ensure himself that he was done. Sasori then proceeded to collapse on the blond who was still gasping for air.

After a minute tumult of hurried foot steps were heard and Sasori blanched. "Fuck." He quickly got off and out of Deidara, startling the blond. He sat beside the younger male, who was still lying down tired as fuck, and he put three coats over them. The door burst open to reveal Konan, the chefs and Tobi.

Deidara turned bright red and quickly covered his head with a random coat. Boy, was this embarrassing.

Konan blinked, "... That was a lot quicker than I thought." Deidara peaked over the coat a little to see Sasori smirking and his mother not angry with him. "Well you could've told me that you two were going to be rabbits because Tobi and I have been running around, trying to serve all these tables," Konan sighed. "Get dressed and get to work." She winked at Deidara who just groaned in shame. Hidan and Kisame snickered, while Tobi just giggled before skipping away, closing the door behind him.

Sasori chuckled. "That went better than expected~" He leaned towards the blond and kissed his cheek softly.

Deidara shoved the redhead away and went to find his boxers on the ground. "Shut up, un. They probably think I'm a whore or something now." Deidara had no idea how he was going to face everyone now.

"Well I don't see how you are one. I've known you practically since you were born, and you haven't slept with anyone else-" Deidara glared, "I know you haven't, brat, so don't get all defensive."

Deidara sighed. "Fine." He and Sasori quickly got cleaned up, then dressed before heading back to work. Deidara felt like it was now awkward between him and the older male. He frowned. _I bet he thinks I'm a whore_, He thought solemnly.

For the rest of the night, work was hell for Deidara. Not only did he have ten tables to work with, but a sharp pain was present in his ass! Not to mention he really needed a smoke after that sex. He groaned. Smoking was beginning to be a hassle, not something that helped soothe him.

His mother walked passed him but paused before placing a hand on her chest. "Aw~! You have an afterglow~" Deidara's face flushed and he sighed.

"Mom... Please don't, un," He muttered upset.

The bluenette noticed her son's distress and her smile fell. "Tobi take care of Deidara's tables," Konan said as she grabbed his son's hand and led him to her office. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

Deidara continued to frown as he avoiding her gaze. "I... I have a feeling that Sasori just wanted to get into my pants just like you said-"

"But he really likes you, Dei," Konan protested.

"Then why do I feel so cheap? He didn't actually tell me he likes me; he just fucked me like it was nothing and left. I didn't really expect my first time to be like that," Deidara said softly. He bit his lip at the thought of being nothing to the redhead. Sure he hated him but you just don't go and sleep with someone you hate.

Konan sighed and touched her son's arm. "I know it may feel strange to you, but trust me, he cares for you, sweetie." She smiled lightly. "You're just too stubborn to see it." Deidara blinked softly and looked at the bluenette. "He took care of those obnoxious kids for you when you just started to work, he kept a secret for you, and he even put up with you when you were younger." Deidara was about to protest. "If he really wanted you gone, he would've done so but he let you stay."

Deidara frowned at all the evidence. "Okay," he mumbled.

Konan smiled sweetly. "Sure, he'll take a while to warm up, but when he does it'll be much easier for the both of you. I'm sure of it."

-One month later-

"Hey! Stop fucking making out and get to work!" Hidan barked as he waved his cleaver around though the couple were still busy sucking each others' faces.

Konan walked into the kitchen and sighed. "You two live together, don't you do enough already?" Deidara quickly pulled away from the redhead and straightened his clothes.

"Sure we do, but he's like a fucking hormonal teenager, un." Deidara smirked at the redhead he gave a dangerous grin back.

"At least I don't have the stamina of one, brat~"

"Get out of my kitchen!" Deidara rolled his eyes and stepped out. He was now the assistant manger of Akatsuki but his mother said that he would soon become the owner, but that was a couple months away.

Though when he wasn't working he was at Sasori's apartment and Konan made the conclusion that Deidara should just live with the redhead which he now did. Sure he and the redhead still bickered but it wasn't awkward anymore. It seemed that his mother was right when she said he took some time to warm up. Now Sasori was kinder to him, but he still liked to tease.

Deidara had almost forgotten why he wanted to be the owner, but he didn't really care... Though seeing your boyfriend twenty-four seven did get tiring. On the other hand, he did get to order Sasori around, but in the bedroom it was far different.

All in all Deidara was actually glad to be working at the family owned restaurant which he hoped to soon take over... If he could get Sasori out of his pants, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**... I know you want to review!**


End file.
